Simon Porter
Name: '''Simon Porter '''Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Naturalism (Study of nature), Reading Appearance: Simon is quite a small boy, standing at only 5’6” and weighing in at a lightweight 90lbs. He has messy, mousy brown hair which he usually just let’s grow put until it starts to get into his eyes and then cuts it short before letting it grow again. At the time that he was taken his hair was long enough that the fringe was just starting to hang in front of his eyes. He had blue eyes and pale skin. On the day that he was taken he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button-up shirt, with a few grass stains, over a plain white t-shirt. On the day of abduction he wore a black Nike baseball cap on top of his hair, which was spiked slightly at the insistence of his dad. He also wore some old, scruffy jeans that are just slightly too big for him, and a t-shirt with a tea stained British flag with the words “Tea Is For Mugs” emblazoned on it. Biography: Simon was born to two fairly wealthy parents – Adam and Marion – who owned a small place on the outskirts of the city away from most other buildings where he grew up. He was quite sick as a child, going in and out of hospital in the first couple of years of his life due to complications at birth and spent the next few years after that making regular visits to the doctor and finding himself more or less confined to his home. This was due to a congenital metabolic disease which left him with breathing difficulties and some muscle weakness. This in turn made him frail and unable to participate in the activities other children usually enjoyed and as a result did not spend much time away from home except for school. His home had a rather large garden though, calling them ‘grounds’ might be more accurate, and he spent most of his time here in safety instead. He grew to love nature, especially all the different plants and insects he would find in the hours he spent there. Even when he grew stronger as he grew older and found that he was able to leave the house more often he would spend an inordinate amount of time in his own backyard and mostly used his new found energy to find new places to nature watch. Living near to Silver Dragon academy, and having no problem affording the entrance fees, his parents enrolled him as soon as they could. As expected he has shown a particular acuity for Biology classes and is above average when it comes to the other sciences and mathematics; he also shows some talent for art, having spent as much time sketching/drawing nature as he has admiring it. He has gained a few friends since joining the academy, a couple of which he knew beforehand who had the fortune of being accepted as well. He still spends most of his time alone however and rarely sees them outside of lessons. Though he is long past the need for regular doctor’s visits, he still loses his breath easily. Fresh air and being outdoors helps but he still tires quickly. Advantages: If the show takes place in a mostly natural setting he will feel right at home where he is. He has quite a bit of experience being outdoors, even if he hasn’t been anywhere especially rugged and tires easily, and should be able to move around easily. Due to his size and somewhat sickly appearance people may underestimate him, giving him an opening they wouldn’t otherwise leave. Disadvantages: His small size could hold him back in many ways, such as physical strength, carrying his pack or his weapon and getting around obstacles. He his still, in some small part, affected by the sickness he had when he was young, and may find himself running out of breath at the wrong time. Designated Number: Team 13 D. --- Designated Weapon: Stun Gun Conclusion: They say that size doesn't matter, but Simon isn't going to be winning fistfights anytime soon. Let's see if his weapon can prove a valuable equaliser! Mentor's Comment: Simon is essential for success, it's that simple. If he can deceive somebody... that's the opening we'll need. The above biography is as written by Fenrir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Glen Bole Collected Weapons: 'Stun Gun (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Sterling Odair '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Simon was the subject of an error in the announcements. While he was killed by Glen Bole, Leonardo Dahnkeinstead mistakenly credited Simon as Glen's killer (in place of Vincent Sullivan), and entirely neglected to mention Simon's death. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Simon, in chronological order. *At Home In The Forest *King of the Jungle *Time To Pretend *Peers *Metanoia Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Simon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters